Death by Scone
by KuroNeko382
Summary: Arthur knew the way to any man's heart was through cooking. But Home Economics was not helping.


**Pairing: Austria x England**

**Author: Zerri Sourette**

"Okay class," the teacher said with a deceptively cheerful smile " Welcome to home economics, where you will hopefully over the course of this year learn the basics of cooking and other essential home tasks. Now our first task for today is choosing partners. Completing tasks with the help of your peer will allow you to learn and grow... And

luckily it looks like this year we have an even number, so no loners."

Arthur groaned internally and glanced around to room to see if there was anyone, literally anyone, who wanted to be his partner. His eyes met with Francis's but the other man glanced quickly away and hurried to find Matthew. With little hope Arthur asked Antonio, who suddenly seemed to take an extreme interest in Romano who was famed for his pasta making abilities...

Arthur sighed, sat down, and resolved himself to his fate of being paired with whichever other poor person was only this was his fault! But he couldn't control the fact that he had been born with a natural aversion to cooking... a fact that he had discovered when he had attempted to woo Alfred his crush. Arthur visibly shuddered as he remembered the cry embarrassing incident with the scones...but now Arthur had a plan and he meant to see it through, so what if the American had seemed overly cruel when he had rejected Arthur 's food?

The man snapped out of his daze as he realized that the teacher was addressing the class: " so everyone has a partner? ... Oh you still need a partner Arthur..." She looked vaguely sympathetic, but then again, everyone at the school knew about the incident. He winced.

" Well it looks like Roderich doesn't have a partner either, so you two can work together ."

Arthur looked apprehensively towards the scowling man, but then again he would not have been pleased to be paired with himself either. Roderich walked over, "Well I guess we will be working together."

In truth , working with Arthur was not as bad as Roderich expected. That didn't mean that Arthur was better at cooking than expected , in fact he was worse. Even chopping vegetables was not a safe task for Arthur, as Roderich discovered. On one occasion he forgot to take the plastic wrap off the cucumber before dicing it, on another occasion several in fact ) he got distracted and hit his finger instead of the vegetables.

But Roderich found their personalities were compatible, sort of. Arthur did not subscribe to those painful colloquialisms and informalities of the rest of the class and he did not mind that Roderich never cracked jokes and rarely laughed at those of others. In fact , Roderich realized after a few weeks to his own disgust, he was beginning to like Arthur . He shook his head at his own petty emotions... Especially given that everyone knew Arthur was totally infatuated with Alfred ...

Two things can make Arthur Kirkland fall in love: a beautiful smile and beautiful music. The first applied to Alfred Jones, who had long been the object of Arthur s infatuation. The second condition Arthur only discovered later . He was walking to class during passing period when a melodious sound stopped him in his tracks. The sound was full of

passion , full of longing and before Arthur knew who played it he was in love .

Imagine his surprise when he looked in through the door which was partially ajar to find none other than Roderich. To Arthur it seemed he had been given another chance for love, and this time he was certain he would not mess it up.

Roderich probably could have guessed the contents of the letter that lay on his desk, labeled with painfully neat handwriting, if he had noticed the strangely plaintive looks Arthur had been giving him for the last week , but he was not know as a very observant person so needless to say he didn't.

Needless to say he was also astounded to read the very awkward declaration of love that the envelope contained. All while Arthur pretended to have no idea what was going on.

" Arthur " Roderich said. The other boy looked like a scared rabbit, "Are you asking me to date you?"

" erm... Yes"

"Then I agree."

Arthur looked elated ... "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

Roderich was not entirely sure how to respond. "ummm... Only if you are not cooking."


End file.
